Pienso en tu felicidad, por eso sonrio
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: PROV JOEY pensamientos mientras veo que sonries...


**Pienso en tu felicidad, por eso sonrio.**

** YugiOh! **

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**PROV JOEY**

Hoy hace calor, el sol en la playa pega demasiado fuerte, pero por suerte estoy bajo la sombra de una de las sombrillas, que amablemente los sirvientes trajeron hasta aquí. El paisaje se extiende desde las orillas de un acantilado, donde las arenas formaron un lugar privado en la propiedad del creador del juego de monstruos. El mar azul, posee olas suficientemente buenas para surfear, para hacer guerras de aguas, y hasta hundir a las chicas hasta que empiecen a gritar histéricas.

Estamos todos aquí, disfrutando de las vacaciones, se puede ver que todos están felices, correteando de un lado a otro, o simplemente tomando sol, solo yo soy el que le escapa a sus rayos, mientras me entretengo mirándote a ti y tu novio reírse de cómo Atemu a lanzado a Tea al mar, pero por lo visto no te esperabas el ataque de tu propio hermano, porque el sale corriendo luego de lanzarte un balde de agua fría, para carcajearse e ir hasta las olas crecientes ... Pareces un gato mojado...

Siento que mi rostro forma una sonrisa, cálida, y triste a la vez. Yugi tiene a Atemu, ya que recupero su cuerpo luego del ultimo juego de monstruos que presenciamos al volver de la aventura egipcia del rompecabezas.

Tristan tiene a Duke, e increíblemente ... el trío se completa con el loco de Bakura, aunque todos quedamos sorprendidos, por tal cosa ... Bueno, fue mas sorpresa cuando Yami le dijo algo al oído y estés solo sonrió ... nervioso ...

Mai era inevitable que no se fuera con Varon, un amor tan lejano y cerca a la vez ...

Malik era un muy tímido aun, pero por lo viso la reilación que llevaba con Orión, lo estaba ayudando un poco. Pero las relaciones con Ishizu fueron algo tensa. Peor se pudieron al ver que Pegasus había adquirido varias exposiciones en el museo, y el contrato llevaba el nombre de Malik para tal cosa. Solo terminaron viviendo en el castillo de este, hasta que pudieran terminar de tramitar los papeles legales de nacionalidad y de mayor edad.

Aunque fue casi un shock cuando el Chibi, Mokuba apareció presentando a su novia ... Rebeca ... aquella niña de gafas y cabellos rubios largos. Por mi parte pensé que iba a ser un escándalo cuando la pareja Yugi x Yami salió a la luz, pero el peli negro sé lo tenia muy guardado. Lo que a Seto no le gusto fue cuando le dijeron que ambos ... estudiarían juntos en Inglaterra ... Eso si fue para alquilar balcones con pop corn incluido ...

Seto ... te veo sonreír como nunca CREI hacerlo ... eres tan feliz ... Tus ojos azules no tienen comparación con el mar, el cual es pálido ante ti. Y tu piel morena sobresalta entre todos, mientras aquellos short de baño blancos, hacen juego con los pequeños dragones ojiazul. Agradezco a Pegasus que es quien te hace brillar con esta intensidad ...

Cuando todos volvimos aquí, a Domino, yo creo que nunca pensamos en el pasado, solo miramos el futuro, y así surgieron las cosas. Pero a diferencia mía, solo miraba de lejos y sonreía, envidiando internamente la felicidad de los demás. Sin demostrarlo ... claro esta ...

El día que estábamos en tu casa, anuncio tu novio que estaban comprometidos, yo creo que la sorpresa fue de todos, pero aun así todos saludamos. Por mi parte con mi carácter de siempre, y mis modales de peleonero ...

Como extraño esas peleas verbales contigo ...

Demonios, no debo pensar en eso ahora, ( cierra sus ojos ) , porque sé que no aguantare y las lagrimas acudirán a mí. ( Suspiro profundo, abriendo nuevamente sus ojos ) Miro el mar ya que tengo contener el sollozo para que nadie se percatara de eso. Sonrió ahora por que Tris y Duke corren a las chicas con unos cangrejos que encontraron, jejeje son tan divertidos.

- Hermano ...! – Serenity me llama, solo muevo mi mano - ... Ven con nosotros, necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude en un partido de voley – sonrió, mientras me levanto, sacudiéndome la arena de mis piernas.

- No te preocupes, Joey Wheeler te hará ganar ... – digo con confianza, mientras me acerco a la cancha improvisada.

- Ten cuidado en no romper la pelota con tus patas, perro – ah ... eso es lo que me encanta de él.

- Mira engreído, veras que te haré comer el balón y no podrás maullar mas ... gato sarnoso ... – estoy feliz, aun estando en el grupo de las chicas, y perdiendo el primer tanto, soy feliz ...

Porque? ... Por que Seto lo es ... con la persona que más ama.

----------

**Nota de la autora: bueno, les dire que no estoy con animos de nada. Esto creo que refleja un momento de mi vida, justo hace ... mmmm ... quince minutos? ... anyway, para las que piensen que tiene que haber continuación, pos sorry .. nn este en un one - shot ... **

**Un caso real, de una vida tan real ... **


End file.
